


Part of Your World

by sleepycap



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I'm so sorry, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, many many disney references, side namjin, side vhope, try and find them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycap/pseuds/sleepycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook just wants something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on this but i decided to cut it up into chapters rather than one long piece! i'm predicting four chapters. maybe more. enjoy!

“Jungkook, should we really be here?”

“Why, are you scared?”

“No!”

“Yes, you are.”

“Slow down!” Taehyung whined and tried to swim faster, his red tail glinting in the moonlight. How he got roped into one of Jungkook’s explorations (yet again), he’ll never know. Jungkook was much too curious for his own good. Since he was a child, he’d always swam too far and gotten himself tangled up in the most ridiculous of messes that always sent his older brother, Namjoon, into a fit. But how could Jungkook help it? The ocean was so vast and filled with so many mysteries. Each day was an adventure coupled with a lecture.

“Jungkook, seriously, it’s getting late!” Jungkook’s laughter was all Taehyung heard in response as the younger merman finally slowed down. He turned to face his friend, a wide smile on his face. “Don’t you want to see? C’mon, not too much longer!” Jungkook took off again, his gray and blue tail working overtime. In the back of Jungkook’s mind, he knew he wasn’t really being fair. While Taehyung was gung-ho for just about anything, he didn’t appreciate being at Jungkook’s side when they got in trouble. But that was a worry for later.

Jungkook suddenly came to a stop, staring straight ahead into a deep, dark abyss. “The drop off!?” Taehyung screeched, staying a few feet behind Jungkook, who laughed and looked over his shoulder to his friend, waving him over. “Oh, come here. It’s cool at night, right? Plus, look.” He grabbed the older merman’s hand, pulling him closer to the end. He pointed ahead where, in the distance, a dull yellow light lit up the ocean surface.

 “I’ve never seen one so close. Have you?” Taehyung had to admit, he was a little excited. Boats always came and went, but getting this close was a little thrilling. Nobody knew much about the humans. All they knew was that they lived on the surface and occasionally ate their fish, but Namjoon had made it very clear: Never make contact.

 Jungkook, however, never did listen very well to his older brother. He floated closer to the drop off, treading water just a few inches off the edge. “Taetae, let’s get closer.” Jungkook suggested. Well, more like demanded. He grabbed at Taehyung’s arm, swimming out into the dark open space and went up until their heads popped out on the surface. Jungkook’s hair stuck to his face, but he stared in awe at the boat. It was alive with laughter and music and he could see many humans ambling about. It looked like quite the party and Jungkook swam a little closer, trying to get a better view. And he got one.

A man was leaning over the edge, a lazy smile on his lips as he sipped from a cup. His blonde hair was slicked back and he looked so… enchanting in the moonlight. Jungkook couldn’t help but stare. The human man was bopping his head to whatever song was playing in the background but seemed to be lost in his own world. Jungkook was suddenly pulled back to reality when Taehyung dragged him back underwater and towards the drop off. “Alright, you had your fun. Now, we should head back before-“

“What in Triton’s name are you two doing!?” Too late. Seokjin was hightailing it over, his hands reaching out and grabbing onto both Taehyung’s and Jungkook’s ears, pulling them away from the edge. “What are you two doing over here, huh? It’s way past curfew and you’re alone! Do you know what could have happened!?”

 Seokjin is Namjoon’s spouse. While the two both looked after Jungkook, Seokjin had always been much softer on him. Perhaps it was because he felt bad for Jungkook. Perhaps it was because he saw how hard Namjoon could be with him. Either way, despite the punishment, Jungkook was happy it was Seokjin and not Namjoon. “W-we were just leaving! Honest!” Taehyung whined, trying to free himself from Seokjin’s death grip.

 “Leave? Yeah, right! Where were you going? Up onto the boat to join in the fun!?” Once they were a safe distance away from the drop off, Seokjin released them and Jungkook groaned. “No! Jeez, you’re acting like we were off tempting sharks or something.” Jungkook rubbed at his ear, but he and Taehyung begrudgingly followed Seokjin back to their home.

 “Seriously, Jin, we were fine! We were just… enjoying the view.” Jungkook snickered at the look Seokjin gave him. It was fun to mess with him. “We were fine. We’re not five anymore, Jin.”

“You sure as hell act like it.” Seokjin grumbled, leading them into the castle from the back. “You go in and straight up to you room. Don’t stop. If you’re lucky, Namjoon won’t notice.” Jungkook sighed. He’d been wanting to go out to the boat or at least stay there a while. But the swim back to Atlantis had been somewhat quiet. Usually, Seokjin lectured and threatened and bored them to tears and almost made Jungkook regret going so far if it meant having to hear more of Seokjin’s ‘good advice.’

 But his silence was scarier.

His silence meant Namjoon wasn’t in a good mood. So, Jungkook and Taehyung went to leave, but Seokjin grabbed Taehyung’s arm. “I’m going to take Taetae home, okay?” Seokjin gave a soft smile, nodding for Jungkook to go on before turning and leaving, dragging his best friend away. Jungkook gave a weak wave before going in. He licked his lips and tried to swim as fast as he could up to his room. It wasn’t fast enough.

 “Jungkook.” He screeched to a stop, his puka shell necklace slapping against his chest from the momentum. Part of him said to keep going, pretend he didn’t hear. Another part said to face the music because ignoring Namjoon was like ignoring an ache in your side. It only got worse and worse. So he resigned with a deep breath, turning and swimming over to Namjoon’s study, where the ruler of their beloved city and his older brother was looking over artifacts someone had brought him.

“Yes?” Namjoon looked over and back to the object in his hand. It glinted under the mauve stinger’s light. “How are you?” This was going to be a while. Namjoon always feigned his collected behavior. While he loved his little brother very much, he was a worrier. More than a worrier. “I’m fine. Fine. I’m actually, uh, pretty tired.” Jungkook gave a very exaggerated and loud yawn as he stretched his arms and tail, scratching at the scales that climbed up his hips. “So, I’ll just head u-“

“Do you like testing my patience?” And there it was. Namjoon set down the object, turning his burning stare to the younger merman. “Do you?” Jungkook swallowed, looking down. “No, sir.” He whispered, watching the light blue tips of his tail brush over the sandy bottom. “Then why do you constantly do it? Why must you actively go against what I tell you to do? I don’t ask much, do I? I don’t think I do. I just ask that you stay within city limits.”

 Namjoon swam past his little brother, into the open space of their living area. Jungkook followed behind slowly. “I ask you to stay where you are safe. But you seem so hell bent on not doing so! And what’s worse, you’ve put Taehyung in danger more than once! Have you forgotten the incident with the Orcas!? Do you want a repeat!?” Jungkook flinched and shrunk away as Namjoon’s voice rose. He did remember. It had been such a close call and he remembered it every time he looked at Taehyung’s tail. A piece of the translucent fin of his tail was missing. Taehyung had already been a slow swimmer.

“We weren’t doing anything bad! We just went to go look around.” Jungkook tried to explain himself, hoping to appeal to his brother’s curious nature. “How am I supposed to live here and not know anything about it? Namjoon, you say that the best way to learn-“

“Is through observation and exploration, I understand. But you can do that within reason, Jungkook. Within city limits where I can ensure your safety.” Namjoon sighed, pressing his eyes. Jungkook couldn’t help the pang of guilt in his chest. It came back every time they had this fight. Namjoon was only a few years older than Jungkook, but the weight of ruling a city had aged him. He looked and acted like he’d been through three lifetimes already. “Jungkook, I just…” Namjoon sat down, his bright green tail going limp as he collapsed into the chair. “I just want to keep you safe.”

“I am being safe! Tae and I didn’t go far!” Jungkook came closer, making his case. “We weren’t too far away. Jin was able to find us. And he’ll tell you that we were being safe!” He knew he was throwing Jin under the bus here, but he had to do this. One more incident like last time and Jungkook had no doubt that Namjoon would lock him away. “You call swimming close to a human boat being safe!?” Namjoon’s voice boomed and shook their home, a heavy storm swirling in his eyes. Jungkook froze. Of course Namjoon knew. Jungkook had no doubt that Hoseok had been following them long before Seokjin even thought to. “I don’t understand your fascination with these creatures, Jungkook. What if they saw you!? I’ve told you time and again that _humans aren’t to be trusted_! Do you know what could have happened if the two of you had been spotted!?” He couldn’t answer at first. “I just… Namjoon, I just kno-“

“Jungkook, you don’t understand. I’m your guardian. I have to make sure you’re safe and cared for.”

“I like you better as a brother than a dad.” It wasn’t meant to be said out loud, but it slipped past Jungkook’s lips without warning. He flinched at his own words, seeing the way they fell on Namjoon’s shoulders. A tiredness suddenly consumed his brother, who looked away. “Go up to bed. We’ll discuss your punishment later but I can tell you this: The next time you leave this city, it will be your last.”

Jungkook resigned, doing as Namjoon said. For the night, though, he couldn’t sleep. He sat at his windowsill, staring out over their city. Anyone else would envy him. They did envy him. A prince who had no cares, no worries. But this life… it wasn’t for him. Jungkook couldn’t be content with each passing day in a city where nothing seemed to change. He needed adventure, excitement. He wanted to learn things and know what existed beyond these waters.

He needed to know.

//

“Hoseok, I think… I need you to continue to follow after him.” Namjoon was still in his chair, having requested Hoseok to the house a few hours after sending Jungkook up to bed. “Like you said, children need to be watched under a close eye, right?” Hoseok swallowed thickly. Him and his big mouth. It was one thing to occasionally follow Jungkook and report on a few misdemeanors It was another to be fully responsible for the merman.

“Namjoon, do you really think it’s a good idea for me to do it? What about Seokjin?” Hoseok wrung his hands, played with the bracelet around his wrist, anything to distract himself. “Seokjin is too busy to follow Jungkook all the time. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair. I trust you.” Namjoon smiled, coming over to his friend, a hand landing heavily on his shoulder.

“I know you’ll keep him safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, bub. xoxo


End file.
